


抓只雪兔当老婆（十九）

by rainbowness19



Series: 雪兔 [9]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Series: 雪兔 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619107
Kudos: 9





	抓只雪兔当老婆（十九）

这个夏天很长，到了九月天气依旧炎热，闷闷的湿度很大，莫关山已经怀孕九个月，不适症状与日俱增，每天都在数着日子等「卸货」，猜想这肚子里的究竟是个怎样的小可爱。值得高兴的是，阿丘也怀孕了，贺呈高兴的给全族每家分了一块鹿肉。不免有人眼热，凭什么怀孕的总是贺家，贺天在莫关山拿回来的花里发现了百合花，这种香气过盛的话很容易引起孕夫过敏，不知道是有人作乱还是误会，总之贺天就差拿个袋子把莫关山装起来揣兜里了。

「你说，万一像我怎么办?」莫关山躺在床上等待贺天为他涂抹润肤香膏  
「我求之不得啊，我媳妇这么漂亮，当然要像你」贺天舀出一块香膏放在手心里，搓热后在莫关山的孕肚上缓缓揉动  
「不要……还是像你一样，个子高高的」莫关山咬着手指遐想  
「诶，你说」贺天边揉边说「你是不是我家的小福星，你看你来了之后，我的心脏也比以前好了，已经很久没有不舒服了，我嫂子现在还怀孕了……」  
莫关山依靠在枕头上得意的笑「我就是小福星本星」  
「我当时在集市上看到你时，有个狐族的跟我讲」贺天的手渐渐上移到莫关山的胸乳处「说是和雪兔爱爱可以强身健体，你说是不是真的」说完便在莫关山的乳粒上掐一把，看着乳汁洇透小衫  
「呀……」莫关山惊呼一声「你又开始说胡话！」低头看看小衫上的奶渍，羞红了脸，在贺天的手背上拧了一下「你每天没正形！光想着那事！你救我就是为这个嘛?」

贺天坏笑一声，手依旧没停，逡巡在莫关山的胸口「也不是谁之前抓着我衣角，一边哭一边说——我们很久没爱爱了！」莫关山赶紧上手去捂他的嘴，听贺天住了嘴闷声笑，眼睛暧昧的看着莫关山  
「你不愿意做可以不做，我去找别人做」  
「诶诶……这话不能瞎说啊……打你哦」贺天变了脸色，轻轻扇了下莫关山的嫩乳「你才是胡说八道……开玩笑也要有限度啊……」  
「许你逗我不我逗你，不公平」  
「那我什么时候说过去找别人?」  
莫关山吃瘪的抿着嘴不说话，手伸进衣服抓起贺天的手，用手指绕着玩，低头不看他「生气了?」  
「嗯，特别，很，我媳妇居然说要去找别人，还是做那种事」贺天抽出手，把香膏的罐子盖好，放在一边，背过身生闷气。  
莫关山费力的坐起身，自背后依靠在贺天的肩头，在贺天的耳朵上落下一吻  
「拿这就把我打发了?」贺天睨着眼睛，不依不饶  
「那你想干什么啊?」  
贺天就等莫关山这句了，一回身推到了人  
「干你！」这是贺天觉得自己最有威严的一句话

莫关山的孕肚比一般人要大，站起来都看不见脚面，平躺压胃，侧卧压胸口  
「不行不行……这个姿势我还是很难受……」莫关山摇摇头，抗拒的踹了贺天好几脚  
「那就不做了嘛……」贺天支起双臂撑在莫关山上方，莫关山听他这语气里的小委屈小撒娇，没憋住，噗嗤一声笑出来，用手轻轻抚上贺天的脸庞「好幸运，是你」  
贺天像只大狗狗一样用脸颊迎合莫关山的手心  
「要不要去看星星?」  
「我看你的眼睛就好啊，你眼睛里就有星星」莫关山说完都把自己肉麻到了，双手捂脸闷声笑，贺天轻吻他的手背，而后把头靠在莫关山的孕肚旁，大掌轻柔的抚摸着  
「宝宝要乖，马上就可以见到爸爸妈妈了，不要闹，乖」语气宠溺的让莫关山更是害羞，贺天的下腹压着莫关山的小腿，炽热的性器提醒莫关山这个男人依旧在忍耐  
「我……帮你……弄出来……」  
「走，穿衣服，去看星星！」贺天摇着头笑笑，他不想因为自己一时的欲望而难受，好几个月都能忍，不差这一时。

贺天没敢把莫关山带太远，莫关山闹着要去山上开小雏菊的地方，被贺天义正言辞的拒绝。

月黑风高夜，二人坐在族内小活动场上仰起头看星星，贺天怕莫关山着凉，在石阶上垫了一个厚棉垫，搂着他教他如何看北斗七星  
「像你这样的笨蛋，都不会看星星能找到家才怪」  
「我家那边比这里星星还要多」莫关山单手扶肚子，另一只手揉着小腿  
「腿酸吗?」贺天体贴的问  
「我最近长了好多肉，腿像树桩了……」  
「我还以为是什么呢，那怎么办啊，我结婚前也不知道你一怀孕就这么胖，像小猪」贺天贴近莫关山的脸颊，闻他身上的奶香  
「反正你后悔也晚了」莫关山怕痒的躲闪，一转头主动吻上了贺天的唇，只是碰了一下，又立刻离开，低着头，羞的连指关节都是红，脸更是像烧起来一般，冒着热气  
贺天追上去，叼住了莫关山的下唇用牙齿轻轻的磨，而后又包住他的双唇，把带着奶香的呼吸细细密密的夺走，连唇角的缝隙也不留一丁点。

这世上的星星哪有自家这颗小福星好。  
小时候哥哥经常带他坐在房顶上看星星，说每一个人都有一颗守护星，现在想，自己的守护星应该就是这只小兔子了，他高兴贺天也高兴，他生气贺天就哄他高兴，总之，贺天这只大灰狼就要对这小雪兔骗身又骗心……  
「孩子叫什么好呢?」莫关山歪头苦恼着  
「叫贺星吧」贺天抓起莫关山的手在嘴边吻了又吻，相比绵长的深吻，贺天近期更喜欢这种不带着情欲的轻吻，这是他的宝物，他小心翼翼的对待，虔诚的亲吻，保证他不受伤害，因为贺天知道，他有任何闪失，自己是无法在这世上独活的  
「嗯……像星星一样，闪亮」莫关山对这个名字很满意，抚摸着肚子，默念了好几次。

或许是听到妈妈的呼唤，宝宝在那一夜突然来临

莫关山深夜突觉阵痛，这种症状前几日也偶有发生，没太在意，莫关山本想坐起身喝一点水缓一下，身体一动，下腹便是痛不欲生，盆骨像是裂开一样，每一次呼吸带动盆骨都是一次剧痛  
「贺天……」莫关山费力的抬起手胡乱的抓着贺天的衣角，一张嘴就疼的哭出了声  
「怎么了！」贺天因为莫关山怀孕的缘故一直浅眠，一碰就醒「怎么了……?」  
「疼……肚子」莫关山连哭都不敢放声，从齿缝里丢出的字眼，已经使他疼痛加剧  
贺天掌了灯看床铺湿漉漉的一小片，混黄的液体里带着血丝「毛毛，你等一下啊……我…我给你找……找……」贺天紧张的话都讲不清，趿拉着鞋往外跑，边跑边大喊「莫关山要生啦！」  
挨家挨户的敲门，把那些有生产经验的年岁大雌性喊醒，拉出家门去给莫关山助产。  
不多刻，小小的房间里聚集了七八个雌性，准备止血布，用温水替莫关山清理下体，展正希在屋外准备着止血的敷药和汤药。

贺天握着莫关山的手，用毛巾为莫关山擦去额头冷汗，心疼的看他额角浮起的青筋「毛毛，听话，坚持一下，很快就不疼了」  
莫关山瞪大眼睛望着房顶却什么也看不到，耳旁助产雌性的话语声也在耳边无限放大，手紧抓被单，将头扎进贺天怀里，闻他身上一贯的木头的香气，这味道使他获得了些许的安全感和勇气

「来，毛毛！吸气！收缩！呼气……放松……」产婆熟练的指导着莫关山，可是莫关山终究不得其法「疼…疼…疼……」莫关山好不容易攒起的力气全都用来哭了  
「毛毛，不哭，求你了」贺天低下头，泪流不由自主的流出来，挂在鼻尖上，最后冰冷的一滴滴砸在莫关山的脸上，莫关山止住哭，泪眼婆娑的看着贺天，曾经恩爱的一幕幕，誓言的一句句都在莫关山脑内回响，他爱贺天，不想看到他脸上那副害怕无助的表情，莫关山咬咬牙，跟着产婆的节奏一一照做。

莫关山的配合让大家都舒了一口气，已经看到孩子毛茸茸的头，如果他一直不配合，那很有可能是母子具丧，还好此刻他鼓起了勇气……孩子头颅最宽处渐渐露出来，这也是莫关山生产最简单的时刻，他的嗓子已经因为尖叫而沙哑，握住贺天的手已经把贺天的大掌掐的紫红，贺天只有一遍又一遍的唤着莫关山，其余的他什么也说不出，他曾经想过要和莫关山养育三四个孩子，但此刻他觉得够了，如果每一个孩子都需要莫关山付出如此大的代价来换取，他觉得一个就够了，他什么也不要，只想要莫关山……

残忍的过程持续了一夜，莫关山长得瘦，盆骨窄，和狼族的体型相差较大，所以整个生产的过程几乎把他的下体撕裂，头和肩膀一出，剩下的时间就变得好过很多，此时莫关山已经气息奄奄，力气尽失……  
嘹亮的啼哭声回荡在贺家的木屋时，东方的天边已然泛起了鱼肚白，产婆们捧着毛茸茸浑身是血的小狼孩给贺天看，贺天只是瞥了一眼，又抱紧了怀里昏迷过去的莫关山「结束了，毛毛，结束了……谢谢你……谢谢」


End file.
